


Don’t Think About the Consequences

by LunariumParakeet (EtherianFrigatebird)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Just know Glimmer is a bottom, Porn with Feelings, Smut, What? Do I tell you guys what they do in the tags?, also season 4 spoilers ahoy, pretty vanilla lesbian action ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/pseuds/LunariumParakeet
Summary: Glimmer was letting her guard down and Adora had noticed. The piercing gaze that once felt so uninviting changed into an empathic one. Glimmer’s sight became blurred and her face felt hot. Glimmer had to look away. Adora couldn’t see her so weak. She couldn’t give in.All of that failed when she felt a hand entwine with her own.“Glimmer, I don’t want to push you away. If I do that, I would be pushing away the most important person in my life.”
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Don’t Think About the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Boy’s Night Out. Obvious Season 4 spoilers ahead. This is my first fic in probably eight years. I stopped for personal reasons - but now as an adult, I’ve found a lot of joy in creative writing.
> 
> I've been writing / drawing other Glimadora stuff. You can follow me @etherian-frigatebird on Tumblr for art. I literally have 1 piece of art there.
> 
> I suggest listening to Landfill by Daughter for this. Great Season 4 Glimadora song!
> 
> Glimmer and Adora are 18+.

Glimmer could feel her eyes swelling, overfilling, begging to be reassured. Alone she sat in her bedroom as so many emotions flared inside her. Self-hatred, regret, anger, sadness, vexation - the list goes on. It felt like this was all her fault and everything would come crashing down.

No. She couldn’t run away anymore. Glimmer was queen now, she had to be strong for her people. She had to stay, she promised Adora…

_Adora_. She promised Adora she was going to stay. She needed her after all. Maybe Glimmer needed her too. She wanted to apologize for everything she had said and done, to jump in her relieving, comforting arms and feel like everything was okay again. Glimmer held her knees to her chest, as a sob came out of her mouth.

_Why did I fuck things up so badly between us?_

Nothing was working anymore. Glimmer felt so exhausted. Her eyes were overflowing with tears that she kept stifling. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep, not with the overcrowding anxiety in her chest and the storm that kept raging outside. Her body ached for something, demanding to be relieved.

Her mind kept racing back to Adora. So much anger, yet guilt dominated her mind at the thought of Adora. Adora had a part in all this mess, too. Yet, Glimmer had been so cruel to her friend… A friend that had been nothing but good to her.

_“Well maybe your best isn't good enough! If it was, my mother would still be alive!”_

Glimmer suddenly remembered. That horrible pain in Adora’s eyes, and the sinking feeling of immediate regret she felt. They had both said awful things to each other the past few days, but that was completely uncalled for. She wanted to hold Adora, tell her how sorry she was — but they were interrupted by Mermista. It would take a long time to fix the fracture between them, but they had to start somewhere. 

Glimmer wanted to be in her arms, feel her comforting breath against her. She wanted to feel Adora’s fingers run through her hair as she told her how achingly sorry she was. Adora had been so angry at her earlier, she realized she had to be the one to initiate the first apology.

It was so late. Glimmer hadn’t kept track of time since attempted to fall asleep, but it was easily past midnight. She wanted to make sure Adora was alright, see if she was awake. Anxiety forced her to quiver at the idea of confronting Adora. What if she just messed things up more?

Glimmer barely processed that she had teleported herself. She opened her eyes, realizing she was in Adora’s room. Sure enough, Adora was wide awake. Her stool was scooted in the corner, and her back was up against the wall. Exhaustion plagued her eyes, as her feet were propped up on a nearby table. Glimmer could barely make out redness in Adora’s eyes, as if she too had been crying.

Adora didn’t even flinch when she heard Glimmer teleport in. She continued looking outside, her eyes unwavering and arms crossed. Adora was clearly still angry with Glimmer.

“Would’ve been nice if you knocked,” Adora hissed.

Adora’s jaw clench as if she somewhat regretted the anger in her tone. Now that she was there, Glimmer felt so flustered. A lump formed in her throat and her cheeks flushed. Every time she attempted to speak, nothing came out. The two sat in silence, as if both were slowly piecing together what to say to each other.

Suddenly, Adora’s bitter eyes pierced into Glimmer. She could now clearly make out the tears crawling out.

“Are you just going to stand there and look at me?! If you don’t have anything to say, then get out! Please!” Adora begged.

Glimmer merely stood there, trying to piece together a string of words - any words. Yet the lump in her throat and heaviness in her chest prevented her. Adora was fuming, her whole face beating red. To Glimmer’s surprise, Adora stood up. She towered over Glimmer, her blue eyes drilling into her own.

“Is this the part where you tell me how useless I am?! How everything wrong in your life happened because of me?! I have been trying so hard to please you, Glimmer! I want to be here for you, but you keep pushing me away! Fuck!”

Adora turned around, grasping at her hair and breathing heavily. Glimmer attempted to reach out and touch her shoulder.

“Adora-”

Adora snapped around in an instant. She felt her whole body freeze when Adora’s hand gripped her wrist with bruising strength. In all their fights, Glimmer had never seen Adora so worked up. Tears welled up in her eyes once again, she didn’t want to believe things had been fucked up this badly between them.

“What?! Do you feel bad now?! Good! Because everything I’ve done has been to protect you, but you don’t seem to realize how valuable you are! I know you are so much stronger now, but what if something bad happened?! What would happen to Bright Moon?!” Adora barked.

Adora’s grip on Glimmer’s wrist was unwavering, and growing painful.

“Adora, please-”

“You want to criticize me now, don’t you?! That seems to be our game we’ve been playing! I’m tired of all of it, Glimmer! It’s like… I don’t matter to you anymore...” Adora was barely able to say through her clenched teeth.

“I’m… sorry! I am so, so sorry!”

Adora flinched. She thought Glimmer was too stubborn to admit when she was wrong like that. The light shivering that started before Glimmer teleported in had erupted into visible quaking. The grip around her wrist slowly began to ease itself.

“What I said earlier was uncalled for, and I hurt you! I’ve been such a horrible friend to you and Bow lately, and I’m sorry! I want to work out this mess with you… If you want to p-push me away right now… I understand...” Glimmer could barely stammer through her shaking lips.

Glimmer was letting her guard down and Adora had noticed. The piercing gaze that once felt so uninviting changed into an empathic one. Glimmer’s sight became blurred and her face felt hot. Glimmer had to look away. Adora couldn’t see her so weak. She couldn’t give in.

All of that failed when she felt a hand entwine with her own.

“Glimmer, I don’t want to push you away. If I do that, I would be pushing away the most important person in my life.”

She… really just said that. The tenderness in Adora’s voice felt so genuine, and all of this was making Glimmer’s head spin. All the anger she felt towards Adora was gone in that very instant. Then, she made the mistake of looking into those blue eyes again. Her whole facade fell apart at that exact moment.

Everything she had been holding back spilled out onto Adora. She embraced the taller girl, smothering herself into her chest. Her fist clenched at Adora’s shirt, and she felt like her knees were going to give out. Soothing arms embraced her back, wrapping around her small figure.

_This is a dream, isn’t it?_

As she continued to cry, Glimmer did not find herself waking up. In that moment, nothing could tear them apart. Her body eased into Adora’s, and she never wanted to be let go. For once in a long time, she felt comfort. Just barely could she make out Adora’s sobs under her own.

Callused fingers brushed through Glimmer’s hair. It felt too much like a dream at this point, it was everything Glimmer wanted. Adora always knew how to reassure her, comfort her… she was such a wonderful friend to Glimmer.

_Friend… that’s all I am to her. Nothing else._

“Things are so complicated with us right now and it’s all my fault!” Glimmer continued to sob into Adora’s chest.

“No, it’s both our faults. We need to be better to each other. I’m sorry I got so angry… And I know you didn’t mean what you said earlier… I don’t care anymore. About our stupid fighting _—_ I’ve been so worried about you… and... about us.”

 _Us_. Glimmer’s grip at Adora’s shirt grew stronger, as she felt her self-hatred building up again.

_She doesn’t mean it like that, idiot. I’m just her friend._

“Part of me is angry at you because you haven’t been taking care of yourself. You barely eat or sleep, and you keep distancing yourself.”

_I’m just her friend. I’m nothing special to her._

“You need to stop holding things in. I’m here for you. I promised to protect you, Glimmer. That means taking care of you, listening to what you have to say, and not just trying to be your hero all the time…”

_My… hero._

Adora’s hand rested on Glimmer’s waist. Something about the tender touch wanted to make Glimmer melt. Suddenly, she could feel Adora’s chin lift from her shoulders. The duo found each other gazing into each other’s flared eyes, searching for the answers they needed, scrambling for words they couldn’t say.

“Adora _, I—”_

Glimmer’s heart stopped when Adora’s lips crashed onto hers.

The petite girl couldn’t help but let out a small gasp, shocked at the sudden action. Her eyes were wide, as she felt everything come together. Glimmer felt like her heart would burst from her chest at any moment. All her emotions fled, replaced with a slurry of confusion and fluster. Was this really happening? Adora, kissing her?

_I don’t think this is a dream._

It only lasted a few moments before Adora quickly retreated. Her eyes were just as wide, but full of guilt instead of shock.

“I’m sorry, Glimmer! I don’t know what came over—”

Glimmer found herself returning the kiss. Adora’s lips felt so real, somewhat rough like her callused hands. They felt so nice against her own. The two eased into each other, staying much longer than the first kiss. They took a break, catching up on nervous breaths.

“Glimmer…” Adora couldn’t find any words to say.

Glimmer felt comfort as now familiar lips returned. Both had been holding back so many emotions from each other for months now. Glimmer had wanted this for as long as she could remember. At first out of curiosity, but later developing into something more.

It felt so tender. Everything they had been fighting about didn’t matter in that moment. Fingers tangled into purple hair. Both of them needed each other. They felt complete in that moment, melting into one another. For the first time in a long time, Glimmer felt comfort. Adora was surprisingly delicate with her kisses. Glimmer always imagine her being rougher.

As if on cue, rough hands grasped her shoulders, pinning her against the wall. Adora seemed so needy as she deepened the kiss. She could feel her face heating up more, as the action sparked something inside her. The spark grew into a flame as Adora’s knee brushed up against her.

Glimmer was sure the movement was unintentional. Nonetheless, Adora was hungry and passionate - maybe it was intentional. There was no more venom, just desperation to kiss and feel Glimmer. She felt Adora stroking her side — venturing dangerously close to her breast.

Embarrassment overpopulated any other emotion in her mind as a soft moan escaped her mouth. It was all a little much being treated like this by Adora. Things were escalating fast, it was all overstimulating. Glimmer’s face was on fire, and she wished to teleport away at that moment. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she backed away from Adora.

That wouldn’t be possible, seeing she was pinned against the wall. Her mind was racing and she just wanted to sort her emotions out.

“I’m sorry, why did I do that?” Glimmer sobbed, “I should go...”

Adora’s callused hand cupped Glimmer’s wet cheek, her thumb wiping away fresh tears. It was like Adora knew what made Glimmer so weak for her.

“You want this, don’t you?” Adora tenderly coaxed.

“... Yes…” Glimmer barely spoke above a whisper.

“You promised me you wouldn’t run away anymore. There’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing right now. You don’t have to be embarrassed. You can relax,” Adora reassured.

_I can… relax. This is real. Adora wants to kiss me… she wants to touch me..._

Glimmer felt so helpless when Adora gave her a small smirk. A strong arm wrapped around Glimmer’s waist, pulling her closer for the familiar sensation. Glimmer was sure her whole face was red now, as the soldier continued to kiss her. She couldn’t help but still cry, frankly shocked that this would ever happen. She had always dreamt about it, about her…

Sometimes when Adora was training, she would find herself longingly staring at her toned arms. Other times, she found herself gazing at Adora’s long fingers. Maybe they’d please her better than her own stubby ones...

_We’re just kissing, get it together. You’re so disgusting, Glimmer._

Her mind flew out the window when Adora’s hand rested on her thigh. Adora didn’t seem nervous at all, and Glimmer was already becoming a puddle. She was so suave, and Glimmer was an anxious mess. Adora could feel the queen shaking, getting the feeling she was nervous.

Disappointingly, Adora’s lips left Glimmer’s. Blue eyes scanned her face, observing her quivering lip. At least it seemed her tears had stopped.

“You want to keep going?” Adora asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Glimmer stuttered.

Needy lips met each other once again. Glimmer felt so flustered and impassioned by it all. She always had the feeling Adora liked to be on top. Maybe that’s how Glimmer wanted it to be — to be worshiped and turned into a shaking mess by Adora. Fantasies that had once plagued her thoughts and dreams might become true...

Adora sucking on her breasts, leaving markings to remind her that she belonged to her. Training sessions turning into She-Ra pushing her to the ground, plowing her giantess fingers into her. Adora eating her out while she sits on her throne, mumbling sweet musing to her queen. Glimmer could probably find a spell to give Adora something to penetrate her with, or maybe Adora could turn her sword into— 

The hand on her thigh hiked up, edging on the hem of her nightgown. Glimmer shifted, finally noticing the warm feeling between her thighs. Once more, Adora shifted her lips away, focusing her attention on Glimmer’s neck. Glimmer bit down on her lip, stifling a moan as Adora kept on with tender kisses. Her fingers strengthened their grip onto Adora’s hair, as her hot breath teased her collarbone.

“Glimmer… I need you.”

Glimmer felt her whole body turn red, and the warmth between her thighs grow even more noticeable.

_This… is actually happening._

“I... I want to be used by you, Adora…”

Glimmer could feel Adora grow stiff, as if the reciprocation shocked her. Strong hands grasped at Glimmer’s thighs, as Adora pulled her up from the ground.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to hear that.”

Adora held her with ease, locking her lips on hers as she walked over to her bed. Adora pressed Glimmer on the mattress, climbing on top of her before bombarding her neck with tender kisses. Her toes curled as she attempted to stifle another moan, but failed miserably once Adora’s hand returned to her thigh. Glimmer was finally accepting this was real, that this wasn’t a dream… and it felt good.

Adora’s hand snaked up her thigh, moving at a needy rate. Adora took a break from her onslaught of kisses, her hot breath tickling Glimmer’s neck. Glimmer wasn’t sure how much longer she would last, and she wasn’t even naked yet. Adora sat up, hiking Glimmer’s nightgown further up. She could feel cold air torturing the inconvenient warmth forming between her thighs.

Part of her wanted to close her flushed thighs, but it was too late - Adora’s eyes had met with the damp spot formed on her panties. Glimmer could make out a faint blush on Adora’s face.

“S-Sorry… Oh, this is embarrassing…” Glimmer murmured.

“No,” Adora lightly smirked, “I think it’s cute how wet you are already.”

_Those shouldn’t be words coming out of Adora’s mouth… not with me._

Adora continue to push the nightgown, past Glimmer’s chubby stomach. She had seen Glimmer’s breast before, sneaking a look whenever the two were changing around each other. This was leagues different.

She loved how Glimmer flinched and stifled a moan every moment, knowing she was desperate. Part of Adora didn’t expect Glimmer to be so easy to please. Glimmer sat up, allowing Adora to discard the gown. Plump breasts were exposed to cold air. Glimmer’s blush would be permanent at this rate, as Adora’s eyes were unwavering on her dark nipples.

“You’re so beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”

A lump formed in Glimmer’s throat for the second time that night. Tears formed in her lavender eyes, but they were differently. She felt… happy. She found herself leaning forward, planting a kiss on Adora’s cheek.

“You’re too good to me… You’re so composed… I’m just a nervous wreck… Please…” Glimmer lied back, as if to tempt Adora, “You can have your way with me, Adora.”

A small hand cupped around Adora’s, guiding her to Glimmer’s left breast. Adora never expected Glimmer to be so submissive, seeing as she was normally so head-strong and independent. She could feel Glimmer’s thighs wrapping around her waist, as if she was begging to be fucked. Her mind was overloaded, and she found herself unable to speak to Glimmer. Merely, she cupped Glimmer’s breast, running a thumb over the perky nipple.

A needy, soft moan escaped Glimmer. Supple breast filled her palm, and the smaller girl unintentionally bucked up against her. Adora could feel warmth rubbing against her stomach, as Glimmer’s breast lifted tantalizingly close to her mouth. Adora couldn’t resist.

Glimmer’s hand desperately reached out, clutching onto Adora’s hair as she felt her lips wrap around her right nipple. A “plop” echoed in Glimmer’s ears, as Adora released the pressure from her nipple. One of her fantasies was becoming real. Glimmer couldn’t control her body anymore — she felt herself continuing to softly buck against Adora as she continued to suck.

Glimmer wanted to die when she felt Adora beginning to buck as well. Unlike Glimmer’s that were shy and uncontrolled, Adora’s were rough and purposeful — overpowering Glimmer’s. Adora clutched the blanket beneath them, switching over to love on Glimmer’s left breast a little more. Glimmer glanced down, seeing her tongue flash around her nipple.

“Oh… Adora…”

Hearing her moan her name was enough to drive her wild. Adora wanted more from Glimmer — to see all of her. Those cursed fingers began their trek on Glimmer’s sides, stroking down the folds on her stomach, reaching to the hem of her panties. Glimmer’s nails scratched Adora’s scalp, almost painfully.

“Please… eat me out…” Glimmer begged.

A selfish part of Glimmer wanted to scold Adora for abandoning her breast, the cold teasing the drool left on her nipples. However, all would be forgiven in a moment.

“Anything for you, my queen,” Adora impishly flirted.

It felt great having Adora follow her orders for once. Adora stood up, towering over the naked, vulnerable queen. She assertively grabbed Glimmer’s legs, pulling her close to the edge. Fingers curled around Glimmer’s garment. Adora was surprisingly gentle as she pulled them off, not reflecting the desperation both had for one another.

Glimmer felt so exposed, as the cold teased at her wet entrance. She kept her thighs together, feeling her whole body turn red. She felt so vulnerable. Something she would normally hate… yet it felt so right with Adora. The warrior merely looked down on the queen, knowing she was nervous.

“I can’t eat you out if you keep your legs closed like that, silly,” Adora smirked, flirting with the sweaty mess lying in front of her.

“I… hgh...” Glimmer grunted, feeling her legs shiver in anticipation, “Maybe I’ll feel better if you take off your shirt.”

Glimmer had a good point. She lacked a single article of clothing, while Adora remained fully clothed.

Adora blushed, laughing nervously, “Right…”

Adora pulled her shirt off, exposing her toned arms and… bra?

_What kind of psychopath sleeps with their bra on?_

Whatever. All Glimmer really wanted to see was her muscular arms, and her nicely toned stomach.

Glimmer smiled up at Adora, “Better… Now…”

Glimmer opened her thighs, feeling herself tense as Adora’s eyes scanned her sex. Her lavender curls already glistened from her warmth, beckoning Adora. Adora bent her knees to the ground, pulling her queen closer to the edge. Glimmer had been wanting this for a really long time. Too many times she had masturbated to this very idea - and it had been awhile since she had done even that.

A reassuring hand cupped beneath Glimmer’s knee, encouraging it to sit on Adora’s shoulder. She saw a smirk cross Adora’s face, as she did the same with the other leg. Glimmer gripped at the sheet beneath her, smiling back.

“You’re so cute,” Adora teased, “I’ll bet you’ll be even cuter when you’re moaning my name.”

_Oh, gods._

Adora began a torturous venture down Glimmer’s thigh, kissing and breathing her comforting, warm air as she tracked lower. Her lips grazed the stretch marks near her sex, edging ever closer. Glimmer could feel the teasing breath torture her entrance, as Adora hovered over Glimmer’s curls. To Glimmer’s disappointment, Adora teasingly began kissing her stomach.

“Adora, please,” Glimmer begged.

“You told me I can have my way with you, queen,” Adora murmured, her voice vibrating through Glimmer’s body.

Adora ignored her pleas, merely continuing her tortuous trek into Glimmer’s other thigh. Her lips kissed dangerously close to Glimmer’s curls, eliciting a sultry moan. Glimmer’s knuckles were turning white because of how hard she grasped the sheets. She felt like she would die any moment. Her heart was racing, ready to pounce out of her chest for the tenth time that night.

She looked down, seeing the warrior hovering over her entrance. A warm hand covered Glimmer’s, reassuring her.

“Don’t be so nervous. Tell me what you like. And, if you want to stop, just say so— “

“Please, eat me out already!” Glimmer almost covered her mouth, ashamed of how needy she sounded.

To Adora, it was actually kind of cute how much she wanted this. She shrugged it off before wrapping a toned arm around the petite girl’s stomach. Thighs shivered in anticipation against her ears, as she entwined her fingers with Glimmer’s.

A soft, unfamiliar warmth danced across her exposed clit. Glimmer was shocked that at no point, Adora wasn’t knocked out by the sheer amount of pressure from Glimmer’s thighs crushing her head. Glimmer’s hand immediately let go of the sheets, desperately searching for Adora’s hair.

She was ashamed how loud her sultry moan was. All of Etheria would have heard it, if the storm outside wasn’t so loud. Adora didn’t let up, continuing to flick the edge of her tongue across the sensitive button. Glimmer could feel her toes curl and her nails scratch Adora’s scalp. An unfamiliar, low sound vibrated from Adora’s throat… her moan?

_Fuck… even her moan is irresistible._

She lapped her tongue over, before placing her lips over her clit.

_Fuck… I think she just kissed me… Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Adora could do this all night. The feeling of Glimmer’s nails digging into her scalp while her moans echoed in the room made her feel enough pleasure for the night. Not to mention having her voluptuous thighs warming her ears was neat too. Every flick, every movement of her tongue made Glimmer squirm and moan.

“F — Fuck! That feels… n-nice…”

It was as if Adora was attempting to memorize the shape of Glimmer’s sex. Adora’s tongue lowered, teasing her soaking wet entrance, before snaking back up to her clit. Those tortuously long fingers she desire so badly gripped onto Glimmer’s belly, as another low, deep moan came out of Adora’s throat.

Glimmer never thought being eaten out would feel _this_ good. Humiliation tortured her as wet smacking reverberated through the room. Glimmer felt so abashed as Adora continued to flick her tongue across the sensitive button. Glimmer’s moans started becoming louder and sharper, encouraging her partner.

She wanted desperately to tell Adora to finger her, but she wasn’t sure if she could speak. Glimmer hadn’t even noticed how desperately she was bucking against her hero’s face. Her hand desperately grasped with the one gripping — no, clawing — at her stomach. She was sure there were marks from where Adora had clung onto her.

Blue eyes glanced up, but Adora refused to give up her voracious onslaught. Her eyes were unwavering on Glimmer as she continued to eat her out. Glimmer was sure she was going to come at the sight alone. It felt so close.

“Oh, gods! F-Fingers, Adora! Inside me!” Glimmer commanded, with a desperation stronger than ever.

Glimmer wanted to scream when Adora stopped for a moment. Her mind flew in circles when she saw Adora’s lips glistening. Her grip loosened around Glimmer’s stomach.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

“S-Sweetheart? Aren’t you s-so smooth,” Glimmer stammered out.

Glimmer secretly liked that pet name. Maybe she would communicate that later. However, her partner’s now familiar tongue returned, and her words began to slur together once more.

“Ah! Adora — O-Oh...”

A new yet recognizable feeling, one akin to when Glimmer would catch herself slipping her own fingers inside herself. At first, the finger felt cold, yet welcomed. Adora’s finger explored inside her with an almost embarrassing amount of ease. 

“Oh! A… Adora!”

Wonderful words of encouragement coaxed Adora into slowly pumping the finger. Just as Glimmer thought, Adora’s finger was longer and far more pleasing than her own. Adora’s other hand still held her own. She was sure Adora’s knuckles were bleeding from Glimmer’s nails digging into them. Not much was on Glimmer’s mind, especially after Adora introduced a second finger. She continued the pace with both her fingers and tongue.

Her vision grew blurry, and sweat continued to glisten across her body.

“Adora, I’m so close! P-Please — ah!”

Adora’s fingers curled inside her, nearly stopping Glimmer’s heart. She gasped sharply, taken aback by how nice it felt. It _all_ felt so nice, having Adora’s tongue lap over her and her fingers so deep inside her. All that over-stimulation finally culminated.

“Adora… oh…!”

A cold shiver ran through her whole body. Sparkles formed in the air around them. She was sure the whole castle could hear her moaning, but she didn’t give a fuck. All her worries, all her anger, all the things wrong between her and Adora - just for that moment, they were all gone. That was the best orgasm of her life.

It was Adora that gave her that orgasm. And it was Adora that continued her onslaught, not seeming to hear or care that her partner was coming. Glimmer could feel her body go limp, her grip ease on Adora. Her legs had turned into shivering jelly. Adora had finally let up, as she gently put Glimmer’s weak legs down on the mattress.

“Ah…”

Glimmer merely lied there, clutching her chest as she attempted to catch up on her breath. Adora watched her plump breasts heave up and down, as a smile curled on Glimmer’s face. She still visibly shivered, gripping the mattress while she reeled from her orgasm. Sweat glistened on her tan skin.

She was so beautiful in her afterglow.

“F-Fuck… That was so good… I needed that so badly….” Glimmer gasped for air, smiling while doing so.

“That’s cute, you sparkle when you come,” Adora teased while climbing back on top of her.

“Y-Yeah? I thought it was cute how you still kept going,” Glimmer wrapped her hand around the nape of Adora’s neck, “... You should kiss me now.”

Glimmer didn’t care that her lips were coated in her own wetness. If anything, it was kind of hot. She needed her rough lips on her own. Everything felt so perfect, just in that moment. The familiar toned arm wrapped around her back, pulling her close. Adora kissed Glimmer’s forehead.

“You’re so beautiful, Glimmer. I don’t think I’ve said that enough.”

Glimmer giggled lightly, as her partner’s lips danced on her neck. Suddenly, she found herself flipped, her shivering, naked body pressed on top of Adora. Reassuring hands played on the small of her back, as her bare breasts pressed against Adora. Glimmer found herself nervous. She didn’t think she would be able to reciprocate anything tonight, not with the state she was in.

Part of her felt nervous. Where did Adora learn to do that? She wouldn’t be mad if Adora had been with another girl before… Yet she felt queasy thinking about her doing that with Catra.

She wouldn’t bring it up. It would just be another thing to complicated things between them.

“You don’t have to do anything for me. I’ll be fine,” Adora reassured, pecking her cheek with a kiss, “Besides, I loved the view.”

_Love… Am I in love with Adora?_

Love was a strong word. Adora… loved her body. She sighed into Adora’s chest, clutching at her shoulder. Adora hand explored Glimmer’s back, eventually reaching one of her frail wings. Glimmer would normally kill anyone attempting to touch her wings. However, it all felt… right. All the choices she made over the past few months felt subconsciously bad or wrong… Not this choice.

Maybe this could be their future. Adora would be her wife and both would rule Bright Moon. Glimmer knew of a spell ritual other lesbian queens partook in that would allow her to bare Adora’s child. Glimmer would have Adora all to herself, and Adora would have Glimmer all to herself.

“Are you feeling better?” Adora’s voice snapped Glimmer out of her trance.

“Oh… Yeah… This is nice. Maybe we should sleep together tonight,” Glimmer suggested, snuggling closer into Adora’s chest.

“I’d like that. Maybe you should wash out first.”

Adora was right, Glimmer was a mess. Going to bed as sweaty as she was would be disgusting.

“Hmm… alright.”

Glimmer’s lips twisted into a smile as she thought of something.

“Want to join me?”

“I don’t see why not.”

* * *

Glimmer had teleported herself and Adora into her room. She had finally seen Adora’s full body, stripped away of all her clothing. They lied in the tub together, wet bodies tangled together. Glimmer’s back was relaxed into Adora’s chest, as the taller girl held her.

Before she had gotten in the tub, she was confident she had all she could handle for that night.

All that changed when Adora began playing with her breast again.

“Hm? Are you suggesting something, Adora?”

Glimmer could feel her confidence growing, now that she knew how much Adora loved her body.

“Mmm… This just feels so nice,” Adora murmured into her neck, “Yeah, that's it. You're just too tempting. It’s hard to hold back."

There was no holding back that night.


End file.
